Sedm dní
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky Seven od Emily Waters. Být Harryho otrok je lepší než Azkaban. Být Snapeův majitel je pravděpodobně horší... Slash HP/SS, humor, parodie.


**SEDM DNÍ  
**

**Autorka: Emily Waters / **Překlad: Rocia Mixan

**Název originálu: **_**Seven**_

**Pár: HP/SS**

**Shrnutí: ****Být ****Harryho**** otrok je ****lepší než ****Azkaban****. ****Být ****Snapeův ****majitel je ****pravděpodobně horš****í****... Slash, humor, parodie.**

**Poznámka: Přeloženo se svolením autorky.**

-)-)-)

**Pondělí**

„Harry, důrazně ti doporučuju, abys to ještě jednou zvážil!"

Hermiona byla bez dechu, jak se s ním snažila držet krok. Harry ji ignoroval a soustředil svou pozornost na svého nového otroka. Severus Snape, s límcem a na vodítku, ho poslušně následoval, aniž by vůbec vzhlédl. „Opravdu, Harry, je to ta nejhloupější věc, kterou jsi kdy udělal!"

Harry nechápal její problém. Nebylo to, jako by Snape vůbec někdy byl k někomu z nich milý. A byl Smrtijed, který dosud nesplatil své zločiny, takže Harry opravdu neviděl nic špatného na tom, že pomohl soudnímu systému a přijal od nich jednoho vězně. A pokud jde o Snapea, měl by děkovat Merlinovi, že skončil jako Harryho otrok, vzhledem k tomu, že alternativou by byl Azkaban. Ostatně Harry se opravdu bude snažit ze všech sil být spravedlivý, zodpovědný majitel, odměňující dobré chování a udělující tresty pouze v případě nutnosti. Opravdu, je to scénář výhodný pro všechny z nich. Samozřejmě kromě Hermiony, která vždycky našla něco, na co si stěžovat.

„Podívej se, Hermiono, slyšel jsem tě, ale rozhodl jsem se. Snape bude můj otrok."

„Pane profesore, já udělám, co budu moct, abych vám pomohla!" vykřikla Hermiona, když Harry nepříliš jemně postrčil Snapea do dveří svého domu. „Opravdu mě tohle moc mrzí; vím, že jsi nevinný! Harry, prosím, nedělej nic hloupého!"

Dveře se před ní zabouchly a Harry si vydechl úlevou. Napadlo ho, jestli jeho hádka s Hermionou nějak nepodkopala jeho autoritu ve Snapeových očích – Harry vrhl opatrný pohled na svého otroka. Ale nezdálo se, že by se Snape šklebil nebo uculoval.

„Takže, ehm, budu mít nějaká pravidla," řekl Harry s takovou sebejistotou, jakou mohl zvládnout.

Snape přikývl.

„Budeš mě poslouchat."

„Samozřejmě," souhlasil Snape.

„A, ehm, potrestám tě, když se budeš chovat špatně, a nechci o tom žádné debaty."

„Žádné nebudou," ujistil ho Snape.

„A potěšíš mě sexuálně, kdykoliv ti řeknu," dokončil Harry. Následoval krátký okamžik ticha a Harry přemýšlel, jestli nezašel příliš daleko. Ale Snape jen znovu vážně přikývl.

„Bude mi potěšením, samozřejmě. Chtěl byste mít sex hned teď?"

„Hm? Ne. Ne hned. Ehm... později. Až budu v náladě."

„Tak dobře." Snape stále neměl žádné námitky.

„No. Uh." Harry se podrbal na hlavě. Všechno šlo dobře. Velmi dobře, ve skutečnosti. Nedošlo k žádným záchvatům vzteku, k žádnému dohadování. Ovšem, Snape nebyl hloupý. Možná měsíc v Azkabanu stačil, aby ho přesvědčil, že být s Harrym nakonec nebyla tak špatná věc. „No, byl jsi doteď opravdu poslušný," řekl Harry. „Je něco, co bys chtěl... ehm, jako odměnu?"

„Rád bych cigarety," řekl Snape jednoduše.

„Co?" Harry na něj zíral. „Ty kouříš?"

Snape opět přikývl. „Pokud by to byl velký problém, je to v pořádku," dodal stoicky. „Zvládnu to bez nich."

„No, ehm... ne, dal jsem slib. Jaké kouříš?"

„Kanadské klasické stříbrné."

„Fajn."

-)-)-)

Fronta u Gringotů byla absurdní a pak Harrymu trvalo stejně absurdní množství času vyměnit galeony za libry. Když se nakonec dostal do mudlovského obchodu na Charring Cross Road, zjistil, že Kanadské klasické nevedou. Těch několik málo specializovaných obchodů, které je nabízely, už mělo zavřeno. Harry zaklel. Mohl jít domů a přiznat porážku, ale neohrozilo by nedodání slíbené odměny jeho důvěryhodnost v očích jeho otroka? Harry nechtěl zničit tu dobrou věc, kterou dělal. I kdyby to znamenalo riskovat nebezpečí zatčení za přemístění přes mezinárodní hranice a oceán až do Toronta.

Když se Harry vrátil domů, bylo po půlnoci. Vrazil krabičku cigaret Snapeovi do rukou. Jestli mu Snape poděkoval, Harry to neslyšel – prostě se zhroutil na gauč a usnul, úplně zničený. Ani zabití Voldemorta nebylo tak vyčerpávající.

-)-)-)**  
**

**Úterý**

„Ty nejíš," řekl Harry, sledujíc Snapea s obavami.

„Omlouvám se," řekl Snape, ale stále nevzal do úst žádné jídlo.

„Neomlouvej se. Stačí jíst."

„Nemůžu," řekl Snape klidně. „Když nejsou splněny moje primární nutriční potřeby, nejsem schopen strávit obyčejné jídlo," vysvětlil.

Harry se zakuckal, jak mu řetězec špaget vklouzl do krku špatnou cestou.

„Jaké jsou tedy... tvoje primární nutriční potřeby?" zeptal se.

„Lidská krev." Snape to řekl tak nevzrušeně, jako kdyby mluvil o hlávce salátu.

„Prosím?"

„Jsem upír, Harry. To jistě víš."

Harry zalapal po dechu. Studenti o tom ve škole pořád vtipkovali, ale nikdo to nebral vážně. Přesto, teď to všechno dávalo smysl: Snapeovy ostré smysly, jeho preference pro tmavá místa, a skutečnost, že nezemřel na ztrátu krve, když ho Nagini kousl.

„Takže," zamumlal Harry, „co mám dělat?"

„Ty nemusíš dělat nic," ujistil ho Snape. „Pokud mě nebudeš krmit krví, tak během několika týdnů umřu přirozenou smrtí."

„Ach. No, nechci, aby se to stalo," řekl Harry. „Ehm. Myslím, že můžeš pít mou krev," dodal nenadšeně.

-)-)-)

„Zatraceně to bolí," zavrčel Harry, když uzavíral řez do žíly na svém zápěstí. Bolest byla dost špatná, navíc cítil taky trochu závrať ze ztráty vší té krve, ve skutečnosti se cítil, jako kdyby měl každou chvíli omdlít.

„Je mi líto," řekl Snape smutně. „Můžeš mě potrestat, jestli chceš."

„No, to není zrovna tvoje vina, takže to neudělám, ale – kurva! Jak často potřebuješ tohle dělat?"

„Jednou týdně," informoval ho Snape.

Harry v tu chvíli omdlel.

-)-)-)**  
**

**Středa**

„Dnes budeme mít sex," oznámil Harry Snapeovi v pozdním odpoledni.

Snape ochotně přikývl a následoval ho do ložnice. Harry, který se už převlékl do pyžama, se posadil na postel a čekal, až se Snape svlékne. Snape začal klidně a efektivně odstraňovat své oblečení a zatímco to dělal, bez mrknutí na Harryho upřeně zíral.

Bylo docela sexy sledovat, jak se Snape svléká, ale Snapeův pohled byl opravdu znervózňující. Chvíli obojí, „sexy" i „znervózňující" svádělo v Harryho mozku zuřivý boj. Nakonec „znervózňující" vyhrálo a Harryho erekce pod Snapeovým pohledem zvadla.

„Jakou pozici bych měl zaujmout?" zeptal se věcně Snape.

„Hm." Harry zrudl, opravdu nebyl ochotný přiznat se ke svým erektilním problémům. „Abych řekl pravdu, chci se jen objímat."

Snape přikývl a vklouzl do postele. Harry vytáhl přes oba deku a objal Snapea. Snape byl celý špičatý a kostnatý a ležící v trapné póze, a tak mu objetí nepřineslo tolik zábavy, jak si Harry myslel. Pak Snape začal chrápat a znělo to jako náklaďák couvající na polní cestě. Harry tiše zaklel. A pak se chrápání stalo svým způsobem uklidňujícím a podařilo se mu usnout taky. Nevadilo, že to bylo jenom ve čtyři odpoledne.

-)-)-)

Harry se probudil s pocitem, že se mu něco lepí na obličej a brání mu to dýchat. To „něco" se zdálo být jakési kožovité, v některých místech trochu chlupaté, a měl to přilepené přes celá ústa i nos. Harry plácl tu věc rukou. Věc se kroutila, ale nikam nezmizela. Harry otevřel oči... a spatřil něco, co vypadalo podezřele jako velký černý netopýr spící na jeho tváři.

Harry zařval a popadl to, snažil se to ze sebe stáhnout. Netopýr se držel jeho tváře, jako kdyby mu šlo o život, v panice vydával pištivé zvuky a bil svými křídly proti Harryho očím. Když Harry dokázal sloupnout tu zrůdnost ze svého obličeje, uprchl do koupelny a zamkl dveře. Trvalo mu chvilku, aby se uklidnil, srdce mu bušilo a ruce se mu třásly.

-)-)-)

„Je mi líto," řekl Snape. „Zapomněl jsem ti to říct. Jsem zvěromág netopýr."

Harry rozhodil ruce do vzduchu. „Proč sakra jsi se musel změnit na netopýra, zatímco jsi byl se mnou v posteli?"

„Je to instinktivní," vysvětlil Snape. „Když cítím, že potřebuju útěchu a není nikdo, kdo by mi ji poskytl, vrátím se ke své zvěromágské formě. Je to automatická reakce; nedá se s tím nic dělat."

„Co tím myslíš? Já... já jsem tě přece zatraceně _objímal_!" vyhrkl Harry, podrážděný k nevíře.

„Cítil jsem tvou nechuť ke mně." Ve Snapeově hlase nebylo žádné obvinění.

„Necítím k tobě nechuť. Jen... jen se na to podívej! Je už dost špatné, že kouříš! Ale jsi taky upír a k tomu netopýr! Je ještě něco, co potřebuju vědět, než budeme mít sex?"

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Nenapadá mě nic jiného."

-)-)-)

**Čtvrtek**

Ráno měli konečně sex. Harry se rozhodl, že bude Snapea šukat a dosáhl svého cíle. Snape nadšeně spolupracoval, pohyboval se proti němu, houpal boky a vydával roztomilé zvuky, které se Harrymu docela zamlouvaly.

Společně usnuli a spali zbytek dopoledne.

„Byl jsi velmi hodný," řekl Harry Snapeovi ve večerních hodinách. „Přeješ si nějakou odměnu? Jen mě prosím nežádej, aby ti přinesl víc cigaret."

„Dobře," souhlasil Snape. „Smím použít tvou hůlku?"

Harry na něj pochybovačně zíral. „Nechceš mě zkusit zabít nebo tak něco?"

„Samozřejmě že ne," ujistil ho Snape. „Proč bych měl zabíjet někoho, kdo mi každý týden ochotně dává krev?"

Harry se otřásl. Opravdu si přál, aby mu Snape tohle nepřipomínal.

„Fajn," Harry podal Snapeovi svou hůlku.

Snape namířil hůlku na sebe a pronesl zaklínadlo, které Harry neznal. Nad Snapeovým břichem se objevila slabá růžová záře. Snape na ni dlouze zíral.

„To je zvláštní," přemítal Snape.

„Co je zvláštní?" požadoval okamžitě Harry.

„Ty jsi používal při sexu antikoncepci, ne?" zeptal se Snape.

„Proč bych měl – Snape, nesnažíš se mi kurva říct..."

Slabá záře nad Snapeovým břichem nikam nezmizela.

„Jsem těhotný," informoval ho Snape.

-)-)-)

**Pátek**

„Neříkej mi, že je to v pořádku, protože to není v pořádku! Je – bude to dítě upír?"

„Já nevím," přiznal unaveně Snape. K jeho cti nutno uznat, že vypadal stejně rozrušeně jako Harry.

„Jak jsi mi to mohl udělat?" obvinil ho Harry. „Proč jsi mě nevaroval, že muži čarodějové mohou otěhotnět?"

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Myslel jsem, že to víš."

„Jak bych to asi kurva měl vědět? Není to, jako bychom v Bradavicích měli sexuální výchovu! Měl jsi mě varovat! Věděl jsi, že jsem vyrůstal v mudlovském světě!" vyplivl hořce Harry.

„Opravdu?" Snape na něj překvapeně pohlédl.

„Co to má znamenat? Samozřejmě, že ano; vychovala mě maminčina sestra!"

Snape na něj zíral poněkud zmateně.

„Obávám se, že si nepamatuji podrobnosti o tvém dětství. Jak se jmenovala tvá matka?"

Harry si promnul oči.

„Moje maminka se jmenovala Lily Evansová."

„Nic mi to nepřipomíná."

„Můj otec se jmenoval James Potter."

„To jméno mi nic neříká."

Harry znovu zamrkal a snažil se bojovat se strašlivým pocitem neskutečnosti.

„A co jméno Sirius Black? Říká ti to něco?"

Snape omluvně pokrčil rameny.

„Snape!" vykřikl Harry.

„Hm?"

„Proč si nic napamatuješ?"

„Kouzelnická amnézie, hádám," informoval ho Snape. „Stává se to čarodějům a čarodějnicím, když mají příliš traumatických vzpomínek, které nemohou zvládnout."

„Hm." Harry polkl. „Takže... ehm... jaký je lék?"

„Není žádný lék. Vzpomínky se mohou vrátit, pokud čaroděj žije v bezpečném a láskyplném prostředí. Samozřejmě, není tady žádná záruka."

„Kurva, zatraceně," zaklel Harry. Snape se na něj podíval. „Neříkej mi, že – že už to ani nejsi _ty_!" Harry popadl Snapea za ramena a zatřásl s ním. „OKAMŽITĚ na mě něco vyštěkni!"

Snape na něj chladně pohlédl.

„Pottere, laskavě se mnou netřes. Mohl bych se znovu vrátit k mé zvěromágské formě. Mohlo by to ublížit dítěti."

Harry pustil Snapeova ramena. „Nebo by to mohlo proměnit dítě v netopýra?" vtipkoval nešťastně.

„Ta možnost mě nenapadla," připustil Snape. „I když, myslím, že by se to taky mohlo stát."

-)-)-)

**Sobota**

„Podívej se, je mi líto, že jsem na tebe včera křičel," řekl Harry. „A je mi líto... no, že jsem tě zbouchnul, ale musíme dělat to, co je v nejlepším zájmu dítěte. Takže ... budu se snažit být chápavý a tolerantní, jo? Dám ti všechno, co potřebuješ. Slibuji."

Snape přikývl, ale stále vypadal rozpačitě.

Harry usedl na gauč a mávl na Snapea, aby přišel k němu. Snape poklekl u jeho nohou.

„Ne. Pojď si sednout se mnou," Harry poklepal na gauč a Snape se posadil vedle něj. Harry si povzdechl. Nakonec se nestalo nic až zas tak hrozného. Snape byl sice upír a netopýr a kouřil a měl ztrátu paměti a byl těhotný, ale... to se pořád dá nějak zvládnout. Všechno bude v pořádku, rozhodl se Harry, protože on bude silný a starostlivý, a udělá správnou věc a všechno _dopadne_ dobře.

Vzal Snapeovu tvář do dlaní a políbil ho.

Snape mu polibek vrátil.

„Budeš se mnou v bezpečí," slíbil Harry.

Snape zavřel oči.

„Miluju tě," vydechl Harry proti jeho rtům.

„Já tebe taky, Harry," zamumlal Snape. A pak se Snapeova tvář hrozným způsobem zkroutila, jako kdyby byl ve strašné bolesti.

„Severusi!" vykřikl Harry zděšeně. „Co se děje?"

„Mé vzpomínky," řekl Snape s bolestí v hlase. „Začínám se rozpomínat na všechno."

„To je v pořádku," ujistil ho Harry. „Budu tě celou dobu držet, abych ti pomohl tím projít."

-)-)-)

Trvalo dobrou hodinu, než se Snape v Harryho náručí přestal třást a škubat sebou. Harry ho držel, hladil ho po vlasech, a pak se ho zeptal, jestli je v pořádku. Snape neodpověděl. Ramena se mu násilně roztřásla. „Neplač," zašeptal Harry a hladil ho uklidňujícím způsobem po zádech. „To bude v pořádku."

Když Snape zvedl hlavu, jeho oči byly suché a zíral na Harryho opravdu zvláštním způsobem.

„Můžu si půjčit tvou hůlku, Harry?" zeptal se Snape.

„Ne!" odsekl ihned Harry.

„Jak si přeješ," uznal Snape okamžitě. „Asi to nic není."

„Prostě mi to řekni..."

„Nechci tě vyděsit..."

„Tak mi jen řekni, co myslíš, že by mohl být problém..."

„Harry, to nic není. Jsem si jistý, že to nemůže být ten případ..."

„Fajn, vyhrál jsi. Půjč si tu hůlku."

Snape namířil hůlku na Harryho a pak sám na sebe. Neverbální kouzlo bylo následováno modrou zářící stuhou visící ve vzduchu mezi nimi. Snape zbledl. Harryho hůlka vypadla ze Snapeovy ruky na podlahu.

„Snape! Co se to kurva děje?" dožadoval se Harry.

Snape otevřel ústa, ale nevyšel z nich žádný zvuk.

„Snape!" vykřikl Harry.

Snape sklopil oči.

„Harry. Jsem tvůj otec."

-)-)-)

**Neděle**

Harry si skutečně nepamatoval, jak vyběhl z domu; sobotní noc byla jedno velké rozostření. Musel bezcílně chodit po londýnských ulicích, musel se totálně opít, musel se pokusit spáchat sebevraždu, protože když se v pět ráno objevil na prahu Hermionina a Ronova domu, Harry byl unavený, páchnoucí levnou ohnivou whisky, a vypadal jako něco, co právě vylezlo zpod mudlovského autobusu.

Padl na gauč v Hermionině obývacím pokoji a stočil se do klubíčka.

Hermiona mu poklepala na rameno a zeptala se ho, jestli je v pořádku. Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Co se stalo, Harry?"

„Krev. Těhotní netopýři. Otec. Amnézie," škytal Harry.

„To nedává moc smysl," podotkla Hermiona.

„Já… mýlil jsem se," vzlykal Harry. „Otroctví je špatné... Hermiono... prosím. Udělej něco."

„Jako co?" zeptala se Hermiona rozumně.

„Osvoboď Snapea," prosil Harry. „Možná... možná jen odejde a já zapomenu, že se to všechno vůbec stalo."

„Chceš si o něčem z toho promluvit?" nabídla Hermiona laskavě.

„Ne!"

„Fajn. Začnu pracovat na způsobu, jak ho osvobodit," řekla Hermiona. „Jdi se trochu vyspat."

Harry usnul. Zdálo se mu o netopýrech pijících jeho krev a pářících se na jeho tváři. To ještě nebylo tak hrozné.

-)-)-)

V Potterově obývacím pokoji se Snape natáhl na gauč a otočil se k televizi. Procházel kanály, dokud nenašel ten s opakováním Star Treku. Snape se usmál. To s sebou přineslo vzpomínky – dobré vzpomínky – na něj a na Lily sedících na gauči v domě Evansových a uzavírajících sázky, který z těch červených triček umře první.

Snape se cítil neuvěřitelně spokojený sám se sebou. Trvalo jen týden dostat Pottera z jeho vlastního domu. Dalo to dost práce – konec konců, pití krve není příjemná věc, pokud nejste upír. Okouzlit netopýra spát na Potterově tváři bylo taky těžké, ale stálo to za to – Potter uprchl z ložnice tak rychle, že si nevšiml Snapea schovávajícího se za postel. Samozřejmě, v době, kdy se Potter vynořil z koupelny, byl netopýr pryč a Snape se vrátil na své předchozí místo.

Zbytek byl dost snadný. Bylo opravdu úžasné, čemu všemu někteří lidé věří, pokud jim prezentujete informace tím správným způsobem. V každém případě bylo všechno skoro u konce. Neměl obavy, že by se snad Potter někdy vrátil. Byl si jistý, že další člověk, kterého uvidí na prahu, bude Grangerová, aby mu předala jeho osvobozující papíry a popřála mu hodně štěstí.

Snape sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl stále neotevřenou krabičku Kanadských klasických stříbrných. Díval se na ni zamyšleně. Nikdy v životě nekouřil, ale teď ho napadlo, jestli by se mu to nemohlo líbit. Poškrábal celofánový obal kolem krabičky cigaret a pak změnil názor a nechal toho. Rozhodl se, že si nechá tu krabičku neotevřenou, jako upomínku na dobře odvedenou práci.

**KONEC**

-)-)-)

_**Komentáře k překladu jsou vítány, předem za všechny děkuji :-)**_


End file.
